The Effects Of Flame
by Snow-Shadow7
Summary: Ash,Misty,Brock,May,and Max find themselves meeting new friends and starting new romances, along with new battles and new challenges, and HEY maybe even some new pokemon to catch. ON HIATUS! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEAS!
1. Introductions

Hi, this is my first story, so please no flames! When I thought about posting this, I got kinda scared that it would get rejected, so please no flames, and be nice please!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN MY TWO OWN CHARACTERS! This story is rated pg-13 because of language and other things.

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS

Ash,Misty,Brock,May,and Max find themselves meeting new friends and starting new romances, along with new battles and new challenges, and HEY maybe even some new pokemon to catch.

A group of 5 travelers walked down the wooded path. Constant screams were heard from the red haired, Celruian eyed girl that was clinging to the black haired boy's right arm.

"Calm down mist. I know you aren't fond of bugs, but could you please stop screaming in my ear, I kind of need it." The young 17 ½

Year old boy whined to the red haired girl named Misty

A few meters ahead, screams of two girls was heard, along with a couple of fire spins from multiple fire pokemon.

"What was that?" Came a confused reply from Max.

"It seemed like a few fire spins, from some very strong fire pokemon." May said answering her little brother's question.

"Lets go, those screams didn't sound happy." Ash shouted as he pulled misty off his arm, and bolted off to where he thought the screams were coming from.

Again the screams were heard, followed by another one that sounded like an intense fully painful blow had been dealt.

"Ash, relax, maybe it is just people battling. Ya know, people do do that often." Bock shouted, as he attempted to keep up with his best friend.

When the group reached a larger clearing with a clear lake, they saw an ariadoes, and a spinerac on the ground, knocked out. Across the lake, they saw two girls. One sitting down against a large tree, and the other one standing up while leaning up against the tree. The 4 teens and the young boy walked along the bank of the lake, hoping to reach the two girls they saw leaning against the tree. When they got to face the two girls, they saw that they were deep in conversation, and didn't even notice them.

"You o.k. Mikayla? That spinerac didn't get you did it?" The blond haired girl asked the girl they assumed was Mikayla.

"Yea, I'm fine, the spinerac just nipped my calf. The real question, is if you are ok, that ariadoes was pretty harsh." Mikayla asked the blond haired girl who was Crystal .

"I'm...o.k. The ariadoes gave me a pin missile to the shoulder, but I'm sure I will be fine." The Crystal said as she cringed with the pain from the attack.

"Ehem!" A heart eyed Brock interrupted as he bolted to a kneeling position in front of Mikayla "Hello gorgeous, I must be dead because you have GOT to be an angel!"

When Brock grabbed Mikayla's hand, both girls were shocked, but Mikayla replied without hesitation. "Umm...Can you like Shut Up now? K thanks. I have more important things to do, like take care of my friend, then talk to some perv."

"But...but..B-b-but but! Ok, I may have gotten no luck with this one, lets try the other one." Brock exclaimed, as he walked over to Crystal . "Hello beautiful, my name is Brock! And is a pleasure to meet you, you beauty is so astounding it makes everything and one jealous." Brock said as he took Crystal 's delicate hand, and gave it a kiss.

"I...well...MIKAYLA! HELPPPPPPPPPPPP! I'M HURT AND THIS GUY IS ANNOYING ME!" Crystal whined as she took her hand away from Brock and placed on her back, right on her right shoulder blade.

"BROCK! LEAVE THESE TWO GIRLS ALONE NOW!" Misty shouted as she grabbed the older trainer by his ear.

"Thank you very much...um..." Crystal replied to the boy being pulled away from her.

"Oh, right. I'm Misty, the old Cerulean City gym leader." Misty said as she stepped in front of the rest of her friends.

"Oh, hi. Thank you very much for saving us from...Brock. By the way, my name is Crystal...Crystal Flame.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. And I'm gunna be a pokemon master! And this is my best friend, Pikachu." Ash said waving his hand and pointing to his yellow mouse pokemon.

"Pik...pik..Pikachu." The mouse replied, as it waved to the two girls.

"I'm Brock...HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" The tall brown haired boy said, as he stood next to ash.

"I'm May, and this is my little brother Max" The young girl with the bandana on her head greeted, as she pointed to the smallest member of the group.

"Hi." Crystal said as she waved her hand, while standing beside Mikayla who was doing the same thing.

Across the lake, sat Crystal and Misty, and unknown to the two girls, Ash. Misty was sitting behind Crystal for the fact that she had to wrap the young girls entire torso, so to make it less embarrassing to Crystal, The blond was facing a tree, while Misty was sitting behind her, tightly wrapping the bandages to help ensure that the wound would stay clean and comfy.

"Thank you again misty for helping me, but I'm fine, I can do this on my own. Don't worry." Crystal said as she attempted to wrap the white bandages around her back, as the cloth now pasted her chest level.

"Here, let me do this, your kind of struggling, and I'm not worried, in fact, I'm kind of annoyed." Misty said as she tightly wrapped the cloth around Crystal 's lower back, earning a sharp yelp from the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Misty cringed, looking through the trees enough to see the eyes of a brown eyed boy that she deeply cared for. Course, not so much at the moment, and she wasn't so caring to the girl she was helping, thanks to the fact that her was staring at her. Unbeknownst to Misty, Crystal also knew about Ash's presence, and was glaring daggers at the overly confident boy.

"I think that is enough misty, thank you so very much, but I have to do something really fast." Crystal said, as she pulled her top completely back on, as Misty firmly tied the bandages. Crystal eased the soft fabric on to her wounded body, as she pulled the tight fit strap onto her shoulder. She quickly stood up, and pulled all 10 of her small poke balls out of the holes in her leather belt. Crystal eagerly threw the balls into the air, getting the attention of both misty and the hidden Ash.

"Everybody out! I need your help with a little Nat!" Crystal yelled, as a group of flashes turned into the forms of a rapidash, ponyta, espeon, umbreon, vaporeon, arcanine, dratini, charizar, cyndaquil, and houndour. "O.K everybody, listen up! Rapidash, Ponyta! Stomp! Get that Nat out of that tree!" Crystal exclaimed as the ground around a large oak tree shook, only to have a large mass that was Ash fall out of the branches of the large tree. Both the horse pokemon whinnied with delighted as they knew they had done what they were supposed to do. Both of the horses, cantered over to their owner nuzzling her with delight, only to get a nuzzle back, and a piece of a carrot. "O.K. girls, that was awesome! Time for me to do something else!" Crystal shouted, as the horses walked behind their friend to get a long drink.

"O.K! I'm not done with that perv peeper! Arcanine, Charizard, Cyndaquill, Houndour! FIRE SPIN! And make it look awesome!" The girl shouted, seeming to live up to her fiery last name. All the pokemon took a deep breath and launched a swirl of fire, engulfing Ash. "WAY TO GO YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST EVER!" Crystal said, as the 3 huggable pokemon rushed at her, and knocked her on to the ground all nuzzling her. While the Charizard went behind the girl and hugged her. "O.K you guys, you did awesome! I got 2 more teams to go, so go hang out with the other pokemon!" Crystal shouted as the team of pokemon walked over and got a long drink like the team before them.

"OK TIME FOR MY BEST TEAM! ESPEON! UMBREON! SHOW THIS PEEPER THAT HE BETTER REGRET LOOKING AT ME WHILE I WAS GETTING WRAPPED!" Crystal exclaimed as the two evolutions of eeveee jumped in front of their best friend. "OK, ESPEON PSYCHIC! AND UMBREON! FAINT ATTACK!" Crystal barraged, with anger in her voice.

Ash fell on the ground twitching with the on going pain. Misty watched the scene kind of enjoying it, figuring that ash deserved it, but kind of feeling bad for him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Crystal shouting for her Vaporeon and Dratini to use Water gun to cool Ash off, and give him some relief from the injuries that had been dealt. "Misty, you better deal with Ash, dratini may have put some healing powers into that water, but I would still advise taking care of his small wounds." Crystal whispered as she walked away from Misty and Ash, and walked into the welcoming presence of her pokemon, and her bandaged best friend and her pokemon.

O.K, thats the first chapter! I really hoped you like it! And I really hope I get some reviews to reply to! Don't worry, I know this chapter was kinda short, but the next one will be longer, and better, (i hope) Anyways, not much of a cliffhanger, but this is my first story, so please give me a break.

AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Thanks sooo much!

-Snow Shadow


	2. A Whole Lot Of Anger

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Crystal Flame, and well, my friend Chelsea owns Mikayla.

I know I didn't write for a while, but I've been busy, because I went on vacation, and I had writer's block. I'm open for suggestions if anyone's got any! Anyways, On with the story!

'thoughts are in between these marks'

(Pokemon Talking is in between these marks)

o…AND I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING…THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! All….two of them!

Thank you to:

Fanlover23456: thank you very much, I'm glad I'm not the only new person on this website…even though I know I am not.

Mew3692002: I am very glad that you liked my story..and thank you for telling me about my mistake..YOUR SOOOO NICE! It makes me want to cry anime cries THANK YOU! sigh ok…sorry 'bout that. I was having one of my blond moments. Lol

Crystal walked into the company of both her pokemon, and her friend, and her pokemon. As she was walking, Mikayla ran up and greeted her, questioning about what had happened.

"Well" Crystal started. "While Misty was wrapping me, I figured out, that Ash was hiding out in the trees, watching." As she said the last part, the blond haired girl started to blush profusely.

As Mikayla heard the news, her face became red with anger. But before she could rush up to Ash and punch him in the face, a cream colored blur appeared right on top of Crystal. It was her beloved ninetales that had been searching for apples for both her and the rest of the pokemon and her owner and her friend to eat.

"NINETALES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! Did you find those apples you were searching for?" Crystal asked as she hugged the elegant pokemon around her neck, as she was engulfed in the large and fluffy tails.

When the two were done hugging, the ninetales gave its beloved trainer a elegant golden bag, stuffed to capacity with rosy red apples, and glowing green apples. The sweet pokemon seemed to purr with happiness that she had pleased her master.

"nine nine….ni ni" (I'm so glad that you are happy! And I brought the apples you wanted!)

"You're so sweet.. Now, lets see those apples." Crystal cooed as she patted the ninetale's head, and grasped the bag from over her muzzle.

"WAIT! WOAH WOAH WAOH! I still have some unfinished business that I have to attend to!" Mikayla shouted as she started to storm off towards Ash.

"Ni?" (huh?) ninetales questioned as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh don't worry about her, she is just going to punch ash for looking at me while I was being wrapped." Crystal explained as she motioned towards her securely wrapped chest. With that ninetales started to get rather angry and started to race towards where Mikayla was headed, only to be grabed into a hug by Crystal, in hopes of holding her back.

"NI NI NIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (LET ME AT HIM…I SAID LET ME AT HIM! HE IS IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!) Ninetales growled out.

"You need to relax! I took care of it, and so did all of your friends. And now, apparently, so is Mikayla." Crystal said, as a punching sound was heard followed by a loud squeal of pain, and a large amount of yelling. And then Mikayla stormed towards the water, as she angrily let out her pokemon.

"Come on out growlithe, vulpix, charmander, squirtle, seel, and horsea!" Mikayla shouted as she threw all the individual pokeballs up into the air, as the forms of the pokemon appeared on both the land, and in the cool lake.

"Growl…grr...rrrr" (You ok? You seem…a little angry.) Mikayla's growlithe, also known as Growlie, barked out asking about his owner's mood.

"I'm fine growlie, just a little aggravated." Mikayla started as she told the story.

I know it is really short, and I feel really really bad! But, I had a lot to do, and I promise to update sooner. PROMISE!

Snow-Shadow7


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

_**HI! Whats up? Oh right…anyways, I know I haven't updated in a little more then a month….its just…I HAVE NO IDEAS! And I need your help…because….i'm kinda low on any ideas…so, if you could…please help me!**_

_**That will be all, and I really hope to get some help and then I will announce your name. unless you want to stay nameless. So please just give me your idea in a review…and I will use any and hopefully all ideas that are given to me..**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Snow-Shadow7**_


End file.
